


Невинен, пока не доказано обратное

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Невинен, пока не доказано обратное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until proven innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400044) by megyal. 



Сандайме глубоко переживал; до АНБУ, склонившегося неподалеку, накатывали сильные волны растревоженной чакры Хокаге, но он стоически терпел.  
– Я доверял Ируке, – скорее сам себе тихо сказал Хокаге, и его острый взгляд задержался на маске АНБУ. – Но не ошибся ли я в его преданности?  
АНБУ безмолвствовал. Сандайме вздохнул.  
– Вот ты это и выяснишь, – приказал он, и АНБУ медленно склонил голову. – Инсинуации Мизуки затрагивают слишком многое и слишком многих в деревне. Скорее всего, он пытается сбросить нас со следа настоящих шпионов. Но если его слова правдивы...  
– Я прослежу за ним, Хокаге-сама, – негромко сказал АНБУ, когда стало очевидно, что Третий не хочет (или не может) оканчивать фразу. – И выясню всю правду об Ируке-сенсее.  
Пальцы Сандайме, лежащие на папке, которую в кабинет Хокаге доставил лично Ибики, чуть дернулись. АНБУ счел это за позволение удалиться, и исчез из кабинета в промежутке между вдохами.  
Бесшумно добравшись до дома цели, Какаши поправил маску Гончей АНБУ... и подумал, что Хокаге выглядел как отец, горюющий о заблудшем сыне.

***

  
Мизуки, ухмыляясь кровоточащим ртом, утверждал, что Умино Ирука-сенсей все время был задействован в его схеме: даже его рана была всего лишь уловкой, дабы еще больше втереться в доверие к высшему эшелону шиноби Конохи.  
Также он заверял, что то, что Ирука-сенсей вечно выказывает себя эдаким дружелюбным чунином – всего лишь показуха. Из того, что смог увидеть Какаши за месяц наблюдения за каждым шагом Ируки, по меньшей мере одно из утверждений Мизуки оказалось ложным.  
Умино Ирука был дружелюбен чуть ли не до отвращения – «чуть ли», потом что как учитель Академии он явно был на своем месте. Он был терпеливым с Наруто, когда мальчик навещал его, без звука выносил его объятья, от которых трещали кости – хотя по-прежнему носил фиксирующие повязки, поддерживающие его поврежденную спину. Он был добр с Асумой, которой вечно ошивался возле его квартиры, словно ему нечего было заняться в других местах. Какаши был удивлен, поняв, как крепко они сдружились. Ирука привечал даже Куренай, которая почти не разговаривала, а просто элегантно усаживалась на диван учителя и окидывала все кругом ничего не выражающими взглядами (при этом вовсю пялясь на Асуму, когда думала, что никто не видит).  
У Ируки было множество друзей, и он был добр к каждому из них. Какаши разбирался в лицемерии (сам частенько бывал неискренен), но в поступках чунина не было ни грамма фальши. Из чего вытекало, что если тот и предатель, то с выдающимися актерскими данными.  
Однажды вечером Какаши наблюдал, как Ирука заваривает чай толпе нагрянувших детишек; а потом, ни с того, ни с сего, он пристроил на подоконнике полную чашку и ушел. Сначала Какаши задумался, за каким чертом ему это надо... а потом понял, что Ирука оставил чай намеренно – для него. Очевидно, чунин заметил его чакру и предложил чаю неизвестному АНБУ, посланному наблюдать за ним.  
Потрясающий актер... или невероятно хороший человек.  _Добрый_ – в мире, где учатся убивать с раннего детства.  
Потрепанный жизнью (и людьми) Какаши предпочел думать, что первое.  
Хотя чай все равно выпил. Пить действительно хотелось, и, на худой конец, отравы там не было.

***

  
Шел второй месяц бдительного надзора. Спина Ируки, благодаря талантам меди-ниндзя, практически исцелилась, и он отправился навещать Мизуки в тюрьме.  
– Добро пожаловать, Гончая-сан, – поприветствовал его Ибики, нехорошо улыбаясь, когда Какаши проскользнул в неосвещенную комнату, сел рядом с ним, плотнее запахнувшись в плащ АНБУ, и через одностороннее зеркало стал наблюдать за комнатой свиданий. Там на стуле, в чакроподавляющих наручниках, сидел Мизуки, на его лице застыло выражение презрения.  
Плечи Ируки были напряжены, когда он наклонился ближе с противоположного конца привинченного к полу стола, не отводя от Мизуки взгляда карих глаз.  
– Мизуки... – начал Ирука, но запнулся и медленно покачал головой. На его лице проступила печаль, и в груди Какаши что-то сжалось.  
– Ну чего тебе? – усмехнулся Мизуки. – Соскучился по своему любовничку?  
Ирука резко вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел на него. Потом с трудом произнес:  
– Я пришел сказать, что прощаю тебя. Даже хотя ты...  
– Убирайся. – Голос Мизуки был холоден, но во взгляде мелькнуло странное выражение, что-то вроде смеси растерянности и отчаяния. Он постарался скрыть это за колкостью: – Уходи, Ирука. Я тебя больше не хочу.  
Ирука вздохнул. Это был вздох человека, закрывшего дверь за очередным этапом своей жизни; он молча поднялся и ушел.  
– Разве они были любовниками? – тихо спросил Какаши, наблюдая за Мизуки, уставившегося взглядом на свои колени.  
– По его словам, да. Я в этом сомневаюсь. Возможно, очередная уловка, чтобы заставить нас подозревать Ируку-сенсея. – Ибики покосился на сжавшиеся кулаки Какаши. Удивленный собственной реакцией, Какаши разжал пальцы.– Иногда лучший способ получить ответ – спросить тогда, когда защита ослаблена. В таком случае вероятность получить правдивые ответы гораздо выше.  
– Благодарю вас, Ибики-сан, – почтительно ответил Какаши и, уходя, усмехнулся, как Ибики безуспешно маскирует хохот кашлем. Его вежливое поведение как АНБУ отличалось от обычного, как небо и земля, и Ибики по этому поводу всегда развлекался от души.

***

  
Какаши притаился в затемненном углу небольшой спальни Ируки и смотрел, как тот спит. Чунин то и дело ворочался и что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Когда сенсей утих настолько, чтобы не мешать его намерениям Какаши, АНБУ выпрямился, подошел и прижал указательный палец к точке между бровями спящего. В Ируку влилось немного его чакры – это было очень тонкое гендзюцу, и Какаши действовал крайне осторожно. Если в памяти человека было что-то запечатано, эта техника контроля сновидений позволяла обнаружить этот участок или даже проявить зашифрованную информацию.  
– Умино Ирука, – прошептал он.  
– Да, – тихим голосом ответил Ирука, не открывая глаз.  
– Я – Гончая. У меня к тебе вопросы.  
Ирука молчал.  
– Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
– Да, Гончая.  
– Вернись мысленно в тот день, когда Наруто украл свиток. Как ты нашел его?  
– Я почувствовал, что что-то не так, – немедленно ответил Ирука.  
–  _Почувствовал_?  
– Да, Гончая.  
Какаши нахмурился.  
– Как?  
У Ируки дернулись веки.  
– Не знаю. Просто подумал, что и Мизуки, и Наруто странно себя ведут. Я последовал за Наруто и выяснил, что он натворил. Потом появился Мизуки и выдал свои истинные намерения. – Ирука поморщился, заново ужасаясь открытию. – Я все еще зол на Мизуки. Он не должен был так поступать.  
Какаши беззвучно выдохнул. Чакра Ируки текла мирно и ровно: он говорил правду. Внезапно Какаши стало интересно, почему Сандайме не послал узнать правду Ибики... Наверное, потому, что верил в невиновность учителя. Незаметное выуживание информации, какое он сейчас применял, было гораздо лучше для самого же Ируки.  
Тем не менее, у Какаши осталось еще несколько вопросов.  
– Ты на него злишься. И все же ты простил его.  
– Да. Так я могу двигаться дальше.  
– Вы любовники?  
На щеках Ируки расцвел румянец. Черт, такого ответа было достаточно; Какаши уже собрался убрать руку, но Ирука тихо сказал:  
– Не совсем. Мы… только начали. Никакого секса. Просто целовались.  
Тон, каким он это сказал, вызвало в Какаши живейший интерес.  
– Так анального секса у тебя еще не было.  
– У меня еще никакого не было, – прошептал Ирука, и Какаши застыл, переводя взгляд с едва разомкнутых губ на распущенные волосы и обратно. Он настолько удивился, что его чакра пошла волнами, и ему пришлось отстраниться, чтобы не повредить разум чунина. Тот в шоке распахнул глаза и рефлекторно схватился за кунай. Какаши среагировал, не разбираясь, навалившись на чунина и прижимая его запястья за головой.  
Ирука зарычал и начал сопротивляться всерьез. Какаши отпустил его руки, вдавливая Ируку в матрас чакрой. Чунин глянул ему в лицо, его глаза округлились, стоило ему увидеть над собой маску АНБУ.  
– АНБУ-сан, – ровным тоном сказал Ирука, но тело под Какаши осталось по-прежнему напряженным.  
– Ирука-сенсей, – ответил той же любезностью Какаши. Очевидно, он был не в своем уме, потому что мягко провел по щеке Ируки когтистыми пальцами. Глаза чунина были все еще широко распахнуты, но, к его чести, он больше не пытался освободиться от чакровых пут.  
– Я как раз узнавал о твоей невиновности, Ирука-сенсей, – прошептал Какаши, пропуская меж пальцев прядку каштановых волос. – На случай вдруг ты виновен в измене, как и Мизуки.  
Ирука посуровел; сейчас он выглядел чуть ли не антиподом того доброго учителя, за которым так долго наблюдал Какаши.  
– Я  _никогда_ не предам свою деревню, в отличие от этого...  
– Я выяснил, что ты ничего не знал о его замыслах, – прервал его Какаши и положил ладонь на голую грудь Ируки, второй упираясь рядом с его головой. – А еще я обнаружил, что ты также ничего не знаешь о... сексе.  
Как человек может одновременно рассвирепеть и покраснеть, осталось для Какаши загадкой, но у Ируки это получилось.  
– Как так вышло? – спросил Какаши и скользнул рукой ниже, замерев на упругом животе. Ирука дернулся и задрожал, его соски съежились. Какаши наклонил голову и с интересом полюбовался вызванными им реакциями.  
– Просто... Времени не было, АНБУ-сан. Меня это как-то никогда не привлекало. И я...  
– И ты – что? – поторопил его Какаши, склоняясь ниже.  
– Я никогда не считал себя достаточно привлекательным.  
– О. – Какаши улыбнулся под маской. – Тут ты ошибался. Я вот нахожу тебя  _крайне_ привлекательным.  
Ирука пристально посмотрел на него, покусывая губу.  
– Это вы – тот самый АНБУ, что следил за мной все время.  
– Я. Кстати, спасибо за чай... и вообще за еду, которую ты оставлял на подоконнике. Очень странное поведение для возможного предателя своей деревни. Эй, вот только не надо со мной спорить, – быстро сказал Какаши, едва Ирука открыл рот. – Я уже убедился, что ты предан Конохе и ее жителям.  
– Понятно. Так почему вы все еще надо мной?  
Какаши рассмеялся: Ирука приводил его в восхищенный восторг.  
– Ты слишком невинен. Я собираюсь помочь тебе... лишить тебя этой ужасного недостатка.  
Ирука недоуменно заморгал.  
– Вы что, серьезно?  
– Да.  
Ирука нахмурился.  
– Во-первых, за кого вы меня принимаете? А во-вторых... мне бы не хотелось, чтобы все произошло  _вот так_. – Ирука так уморительно жаловался, что Какаши подумал, что будь тот еще милее, он бы кончил только от одного вида. Сенсей стопудово тренировал свое «Кавай-но-дзюцу». – Я бы хотел... Я хочу стабильных отношений и любовника, которого я хорошо знаю, а не кого-то под маской.  
– Ты шиноби, – возразил Какаши. – Стабильности не существует. И маски носят все, просто кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Не будь таким наивным.  
– Никакой я не наивный, – буркнул Ирука, раздраженно извиваясь. – Просто у меня свои мечты, как и у любого.  
Тут Какаши сел и внимательно поглядел на почти до смешного разозленное лицо. Мечты? Да кто в наши дни вообще о чем-то мечтает? Будущее зыбко и неопределенно, а вот подите-ка: существует такой вот упрямый девственник-чунин, который ставит все мировоззрение Какаши с ног на голову.  
– Приношу свои извинения, Ирука-сенсей, – отрывисто сказал он, соскальзывая с него. – Это было некрасиво с моей стороны. Чакровые наручники рассеются, когда я уйду.  
Он был уже у окна, когда Ирука тихо сказал:  
– АНБУ-сан, подождите.  
Какаши остановился и чуть повернул голову, но на Ируку не смотрел.  
– Одна из причин, по которой я... по которой у нас с Мизуки не было секса – это потому, что он всегда был слишком... Не знаю, жестоким, что ли. Грубым. – Ирука глубоко вздохнул. – Может быть, вы будете... не грубым?  
– Да, – шепотом сказал Какаши. – Я могу быть очень, очень нежным.  
– О, – выдохнул Ирука. – Тогда... А вы разрешите мне быть в вас и... сами будете во мне?  
Какаши зажмурился. Ирука предложил себя  _АНБУ_ , хотя и очень неуверенно, и Какаши не знал, что и делать. До этого момента он только дразнил и ничего больше (потому что какая-то часть него горела желанием дотронуться до него по-настоящему)... а сейчас все стало серьезным, как кунай у горла.  
– Да. Все, что угодно. – Какаши чуть не прокусил губу, злясь на свое унизительное признание.  
Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем Ирука заговорил.  
– АНБУ-сан, пожалуйста, вернитесь.  
Какаши развернулся и прошел к нему, словно марионетка с нитями из чакры. Остановился и посмотрел на покрасневшее лицо Ируки.  
– Тебе нужно завязать глаза. И я пока не сниму наручники. Устраивает?  
Ирука заколебался, но кивнул, закрывая глаза. Какаши достал из сумки бинты и обвязал их вокруг его головы.  
– Не туго? – Какаши отвел выбившиеся прядки от лица Ируки, снял одну из длинных перчаток и позволил длинной пряди волос скользнуть между пальцами. На ощупь они оказались мягче, чем на вид.  
– ...Нет. Нормально.  
– Вот и хорошо. – Какаши встал и сдернул с себя плащ и шарф. Отстегнул меч и положил его на пол, прежде чем избавиться от доспехов и наручей. Помедлив, он снял маску Гончей и тоже аккуратно положил ее на пол, точно рядом с мечом.  
Стянул оставшуюся перчатку, кинув ее к первой на прикроватный столик. Раздевание чем-то смахивало на снятие одежд для торжественного ритуала: «Дефлорация Ируки». Он фыркнул собственным мыслям и стащил с себя водолазку вместе с прикрепленной к ней маской. Как АНБУ, он носил на Шарингане повязку, но неприкрытая часть лица ощущалось странно голой – и неважно, что Ирука вообще его не увидит.  
– АНБУ-сан? – сдавленно спросил Ирука; он, наверное, решил, что Какаши смеется над ним, распятым на постели и ничего не видящим.  
– Я сейчас снимаю штаны, – проинформировал его Какаши. – У тебя есть какая-нибудь смазка?  
Ирука опять залился краской.  
– На полке у стены есть какая-то смягчающая мазь... Хороша, когда мышцы болят и руки-ноги не двигаются.   
– Значит, для тебя сейчас будет самое оно, – не удержался Какаши, оглядывая топорщащийся под одеялом член. – Шучу, сенсей, просто шучу.  
– Похоже, вы любите подшучивать, – пробормотал Ирука. Какаши проверил содержимое небольшой стеклянной банки: точно такая же мазь, как и у него дома, и обыденность этого факта его как-то успокоила. – Ведь так, АНБУ-сан?  
– Шутки я люблю, да, – Какаши вновь навис над ним, убирая одеяло и стягивая с Ируки свободные пижамные штаны, потом аккуратно сложил их и положил на полку в изголовье. Ирука часто-часто задышал, стоило Какаши обхватить ладонью его член, растирая подушечкой большого пальца выступившую на голове прозрачную каплю.  
– Ого, – удивленно выдохнул Ирука, облизывая губы. Какаши скользнул пониже и поцеловал ствол члена, упиваясь мускусным запахом. Ирука застонал вновь, уже без слов. Какаши улыбнулся в складки его паха и прижался губами к загорелому бедру. Мельком подумалось, не загорает ли Ирука нагишом, настолько тот был везде бронзовым.  
Он провел языком по округлой головке, опуская свободную руку вниз, к собственному паху На вкус Ирука ощутимо горчил. Какаши сел, открыл банку, щедро зачерпнул и сунул пальцы меж собственных ног.  
– Что вы делаете? – задыхаясь, спросил Ирука, пока Какаши сконцентрировался на тугом кольце мышц, убеждая их быть посвободнее.  
– Готовлюсь, – объяснил Какаши, его голос срывался так же, как и у Ируки, поскольку как раз в этот момент он просовывал внутрь себя один, а потом два пальца. – Для тебя.  
Рот Ируки округлился в прелестное «о»; Какаши не выдержал, дотянулся и поцеловал его. Какаши обхватил его член скользкими пальцами, направляя прямо в подготовленное отверстие, и не смог сдержать смешок от тихого вскрика Ируки.  
И медленно опустился, подавив легкую вспышку боли с практичностью человека, привыкшего к куда худшему.  
Ирука выглядел так, словно забыл как дышать, когда Какаши подался еще немного ниже, а потом повыше, прежде чем решился податься до конца, глубже, чем раньше.  
– Он там, – торжественно произнес Какаши, полностью заполненный членом Ируки. – Ты готов?  
Ирука кивнул, и Какаши начал медленно раскачиваться. Когда пальцы чунина сжались словно в агонии, Какаши дотронулся до его локтей и развеял чакровые наручники; Ирука тут же ухватил его за бедра, помогая держать равновесие и выравнивая ритм.  
– Ну как, приятно? – усмехнулся Какаши, опираясь на согнутое колено Ируки. Тот прикусил губу и кивнул. – Скажи мне, Ирука.  
– В тебе... хорошо. Такой тугой и теплый...  
– Ах, сенсей, – застонал Какаши, запрокидывая голову и начиная двигаться быстрее. – Какие... лестные слова.  
Ирука, дрожа, резко врывался в него, его пальцы болезненно впились в бедра Какаши, и с тихим звуком, исходящим из самой глубины горла, он кончил.  
– Хм-м. Это было быстро, – с улыбкой оценил Какаши, склоняясь над Ирукой, чувствуя внутри его теплое семя.  
– Заткнись, – пробормотал Ирука, тут же закрывая ладонью горящее лицо. – То есть, извините, конечно, но вы!..  
– Я знаю, – успокаивающе заметил Какаши, целуя доступный ему кусочек подбородка. – В этом я просто гений.

***

  
Когда у Ируки снова встал, Какаши мягко перевернул его на живот и заставил опереться на локти и колени, проходясь влажными поцелуями по шраму на спине, пока его пальцы, сгибаясь и поворачиваясь, двигались в Ируке.  
– Как себя чувствуешь, сенсей?  
– С пальцами в заднице? Очень странно.  
Какаши рассмеялся. Похоже, каждый раз, когда Ирука открывал рот, Какаши становилось весело.  
Однако, проникая в чуть дрожащего Ируку, ему было не до смеха. Упершись лбом в потное плечо Ируки, он совершал тщательно рассчитанные толчки, пробуя разные углы, пока Ирука не дернулся и не застонал.  
– Скажите это, – зашептал Ирука, бесконтрольно извиваясь под ним. – Пожалуйста?  
– Ты потрясающий, – выдохнул Какаши ему на ухо, и на этот раз Ирука кричал, кончая, его хриплый голос эхом отдавался в ушах Какаши, когда тот последовал за ним в ярком, сокрушительном пике.

***

  
Какаши наблюдал за ним из угла, глядя, как растрепавшиеся волосы спадают на по-прежнему завязанные глаза.   
Он с неохотой оторвался от Ируки, и сейчас был уже почти полностью одет, но все еще чувствовал тепло его тела, прижатого к нему.  
– АНБУ-сан? – сонно позвал Ирука, приподнимаясь на локтях и откидывая с лица прядки. – Вы уходите?  
– Да. – Какаши видел, как вытянулось его лицо. – Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем...  
– Я знаю. – Ирука провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул. – И – спасибо вам. – Уголки его губ тронула слабая улыбка. – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду благодарить АНБУ за то, что он забрал мою девственность.  
– Думаю, это я должен тебя благодарить. Спокойной ночи, сенсей. – Прежде, чем исчезнуть за окном, он усмехнулся гамме эмоций на лице Ируки: возмущение, смущение… и толика самодовольства.

***

  
Когда несколько дней спустя они с Наруто встретили Ируку в Ичираку, тот ему улыбнулся – обычное дружелюбное приветствие; Какаши кивнул в ответ и стал исподтишка разглядывать видимый кусочек шеи, теплую и загорелую кожу.  
И всё спрашивал себя, как отреагирует Ирука, если Какаши скажет, что знает, какая она на вкус.  
  
  
Конец


End file.
